Peleas y Amores
by belugirls-auslly-lover
Summary: este es un one-shot de auslly espero que les guste, es un poco cursi pero eso lo decidiran ustedes


**Hola a todos esta es mi primera y soy nueva espero que les guste mi historia. No soy dueña de Austin & ally, ni de la canción, solo de la historia.**

Era un día normal en Sonic boom, ally estaba detrás del mostrador hablando y riendo con un chico, cuando Austin y dez, entran por la puerta y se acercan al mostrador y el chico se va.

"¿Quién era ese?"- pregunta Austin un poco celoso

"nadie, solo un cliente" dijo ally encogiéndose de hombros

"okey" dijo Austin no muy convencido

"ally adivina que" dijo dez

"¿le compraste un traje a tu canguro?" pregunto ally

"no, bueno si y le queda genial por cierto" dijo dez

Ally solo rodo los ojos por las ocurrencias de su amigo, cuando alguien entra por la puerta:

"adivinen quien consiguió trabajo en la tienda de antigüedades?" dijo trish entrando, vestida de un uniforme que parecía de anciana

"¿tu?" pregunto ally, conteniendo la risa por el uniforme de su amiga

"si, odio este trabajo todo es viejo y siempre entra gente anciana"

"y entonces para que solicitaste trabajo ahí?" pregunto Austin

"estaba aburrida, y necesitaba hacer algo" dijo trish encogiéndose de hombros

"se nota que debiste estar demasiado aburrida para conseguir un trabajo así, porque con ese uniforme pareces una anciana" dijo dez riéndose

"mira quién habla el que se viste como un payaso" dijo trish

"no me visto como payaso, soy colorido y feliz, cosa opuesta a ti trish" dijo dez desafiante

Y ahí empezaron una de sus típicas peleas.

"¿quieres ir a escribir una canción o ver cómo pelean?- pregunta Austin

"escribir una canción"- entonces ally toma de la mano a Austin y se van a la sala de ensayo

Dez y trish paran de discutir y ven como sus dos mejores amigos se van de la mano a la sala de ensayo y entonces dez y trish comparten una sonrisa maliciosa mientras siguen a sus amigos para espiarlos.

Mientras tanto Austin y ally llegan a la sala de ensayo todavía tomados de la mano, pero cuando ally se quiere soltar Austin todavía no la suelta

Austin que tal si me sueltas?- dijo ally

Austin se da cuenta ahí nomás la suelta con mucha vergüenza

Lo siento- dice rápidamente nervioso

Está bien no hay problema- dice ally un poco sonrojada

Será mejor escribir la canción- dice Austin rápidamente sentándose en la banqueta del piano

De acuerdo-abre su cuaderno en una página y lo pone sobre el piano- hice esta canción dime que te parece- empieza tocar el piano y canta:

Algún día nos juramos ser amigos hasta el fin

Hoy me animo a confesarte lo que yo siento por ti

Día a día me pregunto ¿qué le digo al corazón?

Que se siente abandonado, derretido por tu amor

Sin rumbo yo estoy perdido, No puedo disimular

Yo lo siento amigo mío, yo lo siento te lo tengo que contar

Desde que te vi, todo es tan distinto para mí

Porque tu corazón vivirá siempre en mí

Desde que te vi, supe que eras solo para mí

Que mi vida eres tú y la quiero vivir junto a ti

Desde que te vi

Ya no aguanto lo que siento

Ya no puedo fingir más

Sin tu amor me estoy muriendo

Bailo con mi soledad, hice todo por no amarte

Me escape de esta pasión

Imposible es olvidarte, hoy necesito tu amor

Sin rumbo yo estoy perdido

No puedo disimular

**"Austin empezó a cantar"**

Yo lo siento amiga mía,

Yo lo siento te lo tengo que contar

Desde que te vi, todo es tan distinto para mí

Porque tu corazón vivirá siempre en mí

Desde que te vi, supe que eras solo para mí

Que mi vida eres tú y la quiero vivir junto a ti

Desde que te vi

**"ambos cantan"**

Desde que te vi, todo es tan distinto para mí

Porque tu corazón vivirá siempre en mí

Desde que te vi, supe que eras solo para mí

Que mi vida eres tú y la quiero vivir junto a ti

Desde que te viiiii

Ambos terminan mirándose a los ojos y se empiezan a acercar lentamente, sus rostros estaban a milímetros, pero ally se da cuenta de lo que estaban por hacer y se separó rápidamente, se paró y fue a recoger algo en la nevera para que Austin no la vea sonrojada

"ally ¿estás bien?" pregunto Austin preocupado

"estoy bien "dijo ally mirando al suelo

Entonces Austin levanto la barbilla de ally para que ella lo mirara a los ojos-"¿segura que estas bien?- le pregunto otra vez

"Y … y…yo …ah…am…l...lo siento, yo no - empezó a decir ally pero no pudo terminar ya que Austin la interrumpió

"No pidas perdón, porque…-tomo una respiración profunda y siguió- tú me gustas ally y hace mucho tiempo quise que pasara eso pero tenía mucho miedo de que me rechazaras y nunca te lo dije porque sabía que tu no sentías lo mismo entonces no quería arruinar nuestra amistad"- termino diciendo Austin

Quien te dijo que yo no sentía lo mismo?- pregunto ally sonriendo

"eso significa que te gusto?- pregunto Austin, acercándose a ally y sonriendo

"si tú me gustas Austin" dijo ally sonrojada y mirando hacia el suelo

Austin la levanto de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos, y le pregunto-"Ally no entiendo algo si yo te gusto porque coqueteabas con ese chico?"- pregunto Austin un poco celoso

"No estaba coqueteando con él, es solo un cliente más, nada más"- dijo ally- "espera un momento estas celoso?- pregunta ally sonriendo

Queeeee… pfff… yo celoso jajaja..- ally lo miraba como diciendo dime la verdad- está bien estaba celoso, feliz?- dijo Austin un poco molesto

Mucho- contesto ally

Austin la miro confundido y le pregunto- ¿Por qué?

Porque eso significa que te importo- dijo ally

Austin sonrió y le dijo –claro que me importas eres mi mejor amiga

"Cierto tu mejor amiga"- dijo ally un poco desilusionada- "tengo que irme"- ally abrió la puerta para irse pero austin la cerro de golpe

"Austin que ha- ally no pudo terminar de preguntar, porque fue cortada por unos par de cálidos labios sobre los suyos, al principio se sorprendió pero luego decidió corresponder, rodeando su cuello con sus manos, mientras el rodeaba su cintura.

Cuando se separaron, aun abrasados, Austin le dice "y también eres mi chica" - Ally al escuchar esas palabras sonrió de oreja a oreja y lo abrazo-

"¿eso que nos hace?" pregunta ally separándose pero aun con sus brazos en su cuello

"eso te hace mi novia y yo tu novio" dijo Austin feliz "claro si tú quieres?"

Claro que si- contesto ally muy feliz y abrazándolo

Austin en ese momento sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo pero cuando se separaron, Austin la tomo de la barbilla la miro a los ojos y le dijo "te amo, siempre lo he hecho" antes de fundirse en un tierno pero apasionado beso

Luego que se separaron ally dijo- "yo también te amo". Entonces Austin la abrazo y la empezó a dar vuelta mientras ally reía sin parar

"Austin, bájame ya, me estoy mareando" dijo ally riendo, entonces Austin la bajo

"lo siento, es que estoy muy feliz" dijo sonriendo

"deberíamos decirles a dez y trish" dice ally

""Si tienes razón vamos- Austin la toma de la mano pero cuando abren la puerta dez y trish se caen al suelo

"¿Estaban espiándonos?"- pregunta Austin

Queeee no pff… como crees- dice trish

Si como crees que estamos aquí espiándolos desde que entraron a la sala de ensayo- dijo dez. Entonces trish le da un golpe en la cabeza- ayyy

Lo lamentamos enserio no quisimos espiarlo pero cuando subieron de la mano a la sala de ensayo pensamos que pasaba algo- dijo trish para después mirar la mano de sus amigos unidas- y no me equivoco parece- dice trish moviendo la cejas pícaramente

Si ally y yo estamos juntos- dijo Austin abrazando y mirando a ally tiernamente

Lo sabía- dijo dez

Yo ya lo sabía antes que tu- dijo trish

No lo creo porque yo tuve la idea de espiarlos-dijo dez

Y así comenzaron otras de sus peleas. Entonces Austin y ally se rieron de sus amigos y escaparon de ahí, para irse tomados de la mano, muy felices

**Fin**

**Dejen sus comentarios si les gusto, y si no les gusto déjenme sus comentarios igual, me ayudaría muchísimo ya que es mi primera historia que escribo, muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
